Discovery
by Evil-Chicken-Wrath
Summary: Rating just to be safe...Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione discover some things about themselves at the burrow.....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!!! And must I mention that this is SLASH?!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hey readers! ***muttering*** pitiful to read some of my work….  
  
Chicken: Oh so true! BOCK! Her work SUX!  
  
Me: ….stupid chicken. Aren't you supposed to be—oh I don't know—INSPIRING?!  
  
Chicken: Is that ant way to speak to your ONLY muse?  
  
Me: GRRRRRRRR!! LEAVE ME ALONE! ***jumps on chicken***  
  
Chicken: Bock bock BOCK!!  
  
Me: DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!! **punches chicken**  
  
Chicken: **plays dead**  
  
Me: **sigh** Now that that is over with, I would be pleased to inform you that I wrote this fic a while ago—ahem—not great—and I am not proud of it AT ALL! Why post it? Dunno…my friends wanted me too I guess. The writing sux though! But if you want to read it, I am not stopping you.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing………… :,(  
  
Warnings: implied slash in this chap. Oh and the writing sux, I don't think I mentioned that. FLAME me if you want…isn't fire good?!  
  
A/N: THIS IS STRICTLY COMEDY! JOKE JOKE HA HA LAUGH LAUGH?!……hehehehe, my friends thought I was on crack after they read this!  
  
A/A/N: Title sux. A bit original don't ya think?  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
This feels so good, Ginny thought as her lover gently caressed her breasts with terrific amounts of passion. She kissed him with much pleasure, laughing as she did so.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she moaned, giving in to the pleasure.  
  
"Yes, Ginny?" his tone was shaky, nervous as always when he was with girls.  
  
To think, thought the blissful Ginny, Harry is still nervous around me. Even when we're having sex—  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Harry jumped so fast; it nearly threw Ginny off her bed. "Who is it!? I'm sleeping!" Ginny yelled as an excuse once she recoiled herself.  
  
"It's Ron of course," assumed Harry while zipping his pants and quickly putting on his shirt, "Who else would knock so hard?"  
  
"Who do you think?" and as Harry had guessed, it was Ron, "Would you ever consider letting me in?" he yelled through the door, "Or I might just have to break in!"  
  
Ginny hurriedly opened her drawer and got some clothes to throw on. "Fine, I'm coming," she yelled. Then she whispered to Harry, "You better hide in the closet, we don't want Ron to get up in arms."  
  
"Oh, right," Harry mouthed back.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
"I'M COMING! Damn!"  
  
Seeing that Harry got himself situated in her stacked closet, Ginny unlocked her door.  
  
"Finally," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Don't answer questions with questions."  
  
"Aren't we just the prissy one today? Oh well, look, have you seen Harry? He wasn't in my room this morning so I searched the entire Burrow…except your room," he added as if a whole different thought came into his head.  
  
Ginny was silent.  
  
"…O.K., I knew there was something fishy going on. Harry!" he bellowed as he pushed Ginny out of the way and walked in the room. His eyes searched over her chamber, he sighted the unmade bed and then looked intently at the closet.  
  
"What are you doing Ron? Stop being so damn overprotective," Ginny managed to say wearily, but he ignored her. He was still looking at the closet, "I know you are in there Harry, come on out right now and possibly I won't be as pissed off about you boinking my sister!"  
  
"Shut it, Ron!" Ginny whined.  
  
There were some other noises outside her room of people coming up the stares. They boomed in the room.  
  
"What in Bertie Bott's name is going on in here?"  
  
It was Fred and George. Perfect, Ginny thought. "Nothing—" but Ron decided to interrupt her, "Apparently, Harry and Ginny were getting it on right under our nose—"  
  
Before they could reply Ginny lied: "What!? That's a lie! First of all, you know Harry and I are dating and second just because me and Harry are in the same room alone, with the door closed doesn't mean we were having—"  
  
"Of course you were," stated Fred.  
  
"Yeah, total boyfriend/girlfriend teenage hormones," George put in.  
  
"So you admit Harry is in here," was all Ron got out of Ginny's defense.  
  
Ginny was shocked. No, she was pissed.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" and she picked up her wand from her desk threatening the company with it.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gin. I mean, aren't you just a bit overreacting?" implied Fred.  
  
"I'm overreacting? You should say that to Ron!"  
  
Fred looked from Ginny to Ron, his stare stay put, "Well, she kind of has a point Ron. I mean, you are assuming things that probably never really took place."  
  
"What? You just said that they were!" Ron complained.  
  
"Well, we were just playin'," Fred turned in the direction of the closet. "You can come out now, Harry."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll protect you from your best friend," George added with a side glance at his younger brother.  
  
There was a loud clash of some things falling from inside Ginny's closet, but Harry managed to yank himself out before everything that was stuffed in the youngest Weasely's closet fell elsewhere. Ron glared at him furiously.  
  
"Uh, hullo," Harry said hesitantly. Ron growled and left the room.  
  
"Great summer, huh?" George said with much sarcasm.  
  
  
  
The dinner table that evening was very uncomfortable indeed. Ron refused to talk to anybody. The only person Ginny communicated with was, of course, Harry, but all she said were things like, "Pass the gravy, please."  
  
Fred and George were off somewhere improving their joke shop and their parents were off somewhere in France.  
  
Suddenly, there was a noisy tapping on the kitchen window. Both Ron and Harry jumped, (making there silverware clatter) but Ginny stood up and opened the window to reveal Ron's owl, Pig. Ginny unfastened the letter that was tied to the hyper little devil and read the Parcel. For the first time sense the incident that happened earlier, she smiled. "It's from Hermione," Ginny started to read the letter aloud:  
  
Dear Ron, Harry, Ginny,  
  
Sorry I couldn't make it to the Burrow when everyone else did. I wanted to get some last minute studying done. But I am on my way. I should be there about July 11—just in time for your 17th birthday, Harry! And I know it's a little late, I had some things going on. Hope things are going well.  
  
With lots of love,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
"Isn't that nice of her?" Ginny said after she was finished. Ron looked skeptically at his sister and paused awhile before he stated, "I don't think you think it's only nice of her to write us a note saying she is coming. I think you think it's a relief that she is nice enough to write us a note saying she is coming. That way, you won't have to think of a way to get that and I friends again…God forbid," by "that", of course he meant Harry. Harry snorted, but quickly covered it up with sarcasm.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Ron?" Ginny inquired, squinting with disdain.  
  
"Oh come on—"  
  
"As much as I would hate to agree with the stupid git, he kind of has a point," Harry rudely interrupted, as if Ron weren't even saying anything.  
  
"Well, fine, maybe he does, but I don't see what the big deal is Ron," Ginny said as she turned from Harry to Ron, "I mean, you know Harry and I are in love, and we've got to make love sooner or later—"  
  
"Oh, and you just have to make love. You just have to!" shouted Ron unexpectedly, jumping from his chair.  
  
"What is your problem Ron!!!?" Harry yelled back, jumping from his own chair.  
  
"My problem?" Ron asked as if Harry were the stupidest person in the universe, and gave a hollow laugh. "My problem is that my best friend is thick enough to think that I would not be mad if he took all the innocence Ginny had left—"  
  
"Hey! Ginny wasn't innocent way before me—" Harry caught himself and realized what he was saying when Ginny was looking at him with a great deal of horror in her eyes. "Uuuh, oh shit, what I meant to say was—"  
  
"WHAT!?" Ron yelled realizing what words had come out of Harry's mouth. He walked over to Ginny trying to calm himself down. "Please tell me that's not true Ginny, please…"  
  
Ginny looked from Harry to Ron with a look of great concern when her eyes met Ron's. "Yes, Ron. It's true," the look of concern was quickly changed to annoyance, making her raise her voice, "But I don't see why you have to treat me like such a child! You probably have fucked a few dozen more people than I have, and yet you act like me not being a virgin is like having a meeting with the anti-Christ!"  
  
"Yeah, Ron. That is probably the largest point anyone can ever make about you. At school you brag about how many girls you can get in bed, but then you act like anyone who isn't a virgin is doing the worst thing in the world—"  
  
"ALRIGHT! I'm a virgin, you happy?" Ron shouted and dashed out of the room, hiding his face.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged worrisome glances. "Of course," Harry said in a soft voice after a view minutes had passed. "He was jealous," He gave a long forth sigh, "He's always jealous…"  
  
  
  
  
  
A few nights had passed and Harry and Ginny had no communication with Ron whatsoever. Ere it was July 10th and none of them had heard from Fred or George or the Weasely parents.  
  
"Wonder where they could be…" Ginny wondered aloud while she was cuddling in Harry's arms.  
  
"The thought has crossed my mind…but is it bad that they are not here?" Harry explained and squeezed Ginny more closely to him. She giggled, "I guess not, lover boy!" and ended discussion with a playful kiss.  
  
Harry smiled broadly and gave her another kiss. A much rougher, and passionate kiss. Ginny leaned into it until they were completely snogging.  
  
"Are we late for the make out fest?" George announced, closing the Burrow's front door behind him when Fred had walked in also.  
  
Harry and Ginny tore from their embrace hastily. "Oh, you guys are here. Where were you?" Ginny asked, trying to make her twin brothers forget what they had walked in on.  
  
Fred grinned, "There was some problem at the shop we had to fix, but everything is okay now," he finished and looked thoughtful. "Where is Ron by the way? You guys aren't still having that little quarrel, are you?"  
  
Harry looked down, his eyes glued to the floor rather childishly. Ginny looked at Harry with worry, and decided to answer Fred's question. "Unfortunately, but it's gotten worse. He won't even talk to us, not as well as glimpse our way."  
  
Fred looked at them both with consideration, "Don't worry, he'll get over whatever it is you are fighting about in no time," he said, as if he had no idea what the squabble was concerning, but of course he did.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him," Harry said, coming out of his trance.  
  
Ginny looked at him with concern, "Are you sure Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
Ron lay on his bed contemplating in his room, as he was doing everyday for the last two weeks. I can't belief that I completely exploded like that, Ron kept repeating in his mind. But they better feel sorry! The angry thought kept creeping in his brain.  
  
Abruptly, there came a knocking on Ron's door, making him jump. "GO AWAY!" he shouted, and nestled himself back in his comfy bed.  
  
"Oh, come off it Ron, you can't stay in there for the rest of your days hiding from your problems!"  
  
It was the person he least wanted to hear from. "I'm not talking to you Harry!"  
  
"Just open the door Ron."  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"Then—"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Then I'll never forgive you!"  
  
Ron choked and dropped his mouth in utter amazement. "You will never forgive me?" and he finally got off his bed and opened his chamber door. "What did I do?!!" he asked, staring Harry in the eyes.  
  
Harry stared back, "That's an easy one," he paused, "You lied to me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"As I said before: you always brag about how many girls you get into bed."  
  
"Oh, come on, that's just guy talk Harry!"  
  
"Well, still—"  
  
"Just leave me alone Harry! Just go and make out with Ginny or something if you don't have anything better to say—"  
  
"Ah, but I do!"  
  
"What, another pathetic excuse?"  
  
"No, this."  
  
After Harry said this, he punched Ron with so much force that he fell to the floor.  
  
"Harry, you ass hole!" Ron yelled as he got back to his feet and started on Harry. Unfortunately, for Ron, Harry had been working out for the last two years.  
  
Harry gave Ron another blow, again, knocking him to the ground. But Ron was gripping Harry's shirt, bringing him down too.  
  
They toppled on top of each other and Ron managed a whack at Harry. "Is that the best you can do?" Harry yelled, spitting blood in Ron's face.  
  
"You always thought the least of me."  
  
"You go ahead an think that!"  
  
Their pitiful fight lasted a few minutes more until they both managed to kick each other in the balls three times.  
  
Harry finally got off of Ron, ending the scuffle and they both stood up. They were silent a few minutes with loss of words until Harry piped out, "What the fuck would make us act like this Ron?" he turned to face his nemesis, who was also gripping his balls in pain.  
  
Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes, "You started it!"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I only punched you to knock the sense into you."  
  
"…That. Was. Fucking. Stupid. Harry."  
  
More silence droned on. The minutes getting more awkward than the last. Harry opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. With as much effort as the orphan could carry, he managed to say, "I'm—I'm sorry…"  
  
Ron's face jerked up, "For what exactly…?"  
  
Harry craned his neck and tried to not think about the stubbornness that was nagging him. "For the fight and—and for Ginny. I should have asked for your permission. I'm so sorry for being so fucking stupid."  
  
Ron grinned suddenly, making Harry do the same. "Well, at least you realized the one thing about you that I have been trying to get to you for the last, let's say, seven years."  
  
They both laughed, gripping each other in a hug. "So you forgive me?" Harry asked with hope. "It's kind of impossible not to, Harry," Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Um, Harry? You can let go of me now."  
  
"Oh, right," Harry said as he realized how long he was tugging his best friend.  
  
But as soon as their arms unlocked a peculiar thing happened. Letting loose from their embrace, their faces got so close that their lips brushed against each other for just a moment.  
  
Harry's whole body suddenly blew up with heat, a feeling that had never occurred so fast with Ginny. It is hard to belief, but the same thing happened to Ron.  
  
"Um, m-m-maybe we should get downstairs," even as he said this Harry was trembling with the overwhelming heat, the sweat dripping down his back.  
  
"Yes, that would be—" but Ron stopped suddenly and his eyes widened when he saw the rather large bulge in Harry's trousers.  
  
"Oh fuck, dude! I gotta go," and with that Harry dashed out of the room quicker than you could say, 'the boy who lived.'  
  
  
  
Harry ran to the nearest bathroom he could find. He couldn't belief he was getting aroused like this. Oh shit, this hurts, he thought as he tried to pry the bathroom door open with his sweaty hands. He was shaking so hard that he found this small task the biggest task he could think of at the moment.  
  
"You need some help with that Harry?"  
  
It was Ginny. Oh god no, Harry thought, just my luck. He quickly put his front to face the bathroom door.  
  
"Uuh, no, uh, I'm fine, just having a little problem with the door, you know, stupid locks keep locking when you want them to unlock," Harry said almost frantic and finally managed to open the damned door, "See? I got it."  
  
"Yeah, okay, are you alright Harry? You seem a little off."  
  
No shit? Thought Harry sarcastically.  
  
"How did things go with Ron?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Good-bye!"  
  
And with that, Harry slammed the door and locked it behind him so he was securely in the small bathroom. He looked down as he quickly pulled of his pants and realized how quickly he had grown the past few months. Ginny must be very proud, Harry grinned largely and finally he touched himself, trying to think of Ginny, but getting side pictures of Ron, then Ginny, then Ron.  
  
"God Damn it, Harry!" he said out loud, "Pick a Weasely!"  
  
Relieved, Harry's arousal lessened and he picked up his trousers and slid them back on.  
  
"That has to be the most scariest thing that has ever happened to me," Harry stated flatly and opened the door.  
  
  
  
Ron staggered back and fell dumbfounded on his bed. "What the fuck was that about?" he said to himself, thinking of how he had affected Harry.  
  
It will never happen again, Ron assumed in his thought, but it almost happened to me too… Ron slapped himself mentally; it was just some reflection off of Ginny!  
  
And with that in mind, he left his room and set off to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Settling herself in a chair that belonged to the kitchen table, Ginny noticed Ron scurry to the refrigerator.  
  
"Of course your hungry," Ginny stated as Ron brought everything the poor frig could refrigerate to the table. "You haven't eaten anything the past two weeks!"  
  
Ron shrugged and gobbled down some of the food.  
  
Ginny sighed and sighted Harry coming down the stairs. He noticed Ron and didn't look him in the eye, but kind of blushed as Ginny noticed.  
  
"Everything alright, Harry?"  
  
"I told you Ginny, I'm fine."  
  
And with that all was silent when Harry sat at the table. Ron's ears went red and he looked down to his plate. Ginny looked from Harry to Ron, then from Ron to Harry.  
  
"I assume everything didn't go so well between you guys, huh?" She said sadly.  
  
Ron's face jerked up. Harry followed suit. Ron decided to answer that one, "No, I mean yes, I mean—"  
  
"Everything went great Ginny. We are friends again, if that is what you were aiming for," Harry finished for the poor stumbling Ron. Ginny was so happy, her smile almost reached her temples.  
  
"That isn't great!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances for the first time since what Harry had been through.  
  
"THAT'S FUCKING MARVELOUS!" Ginny declared.  
  
They all managed to laugh, until it became a giggling fit for no reason. Ginny jumped from her seat and beckoned Harry and Ron to go to the living room. They both got up and Harry held Ginny's hand. Ron went on the other side of Ginny. They had just reached the living room when Ginny stated, "Now that you two are made up, we should have a big group hug like old times!"  
  
Both Ron and Harry, remembering what happened before jumped away at this, giving lame excuses not to.  
  
"We already hugged, Ginny, we don't need to again!" Ron squealed  
  
"Yeah, and you and I hug practically every hour!" Harry piped.  
  
"And you and I hug almost all the time too—well, maybe not as much as we should—but still!"  
  
Ginny was both surprised and bewildered.  
  
"What in Albus Dumbledore's name is wrong with you two?!" She asked with suspicion.  
  
"What? Nothing is wrong," Both Ron and Harry said rushingly. The two lads laughed coarsely. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and put his arm around her bringing her to the couch as he did so.  
  
"Lets just relax and play some wizard chess," Harry said, indicating the chess board on the coffee table.  
  
  
  
Me: heahea, uuuh did I mention that the writing suxed??!!! ***embarrassed***  
  
Chicken: HELLO, I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! BOCK BOCK BOCK!!!  
  
Me: Oh fuck, it's attack of the killer chicken…poltergeist thingy………oh well, for you unfortunate souls who have read this, r&r if you like. Or tell me what I should do with it. 


	2. Unexpected Turn

Me: Thanx people!!! I feel really good about this fic now! And I have decided to continue it!  
  
Chicken: BOCK! DUDE!!! You only got like 3 reviews!  
  
Me: Well, I am **very** grateful for those 3 reviews, Chicken!  
  
Chicken: Whatever you say…  
  
Me: No really! I didn't think I was even going to get one!  
  
Chicken: Uh-huh…  
  
Me: …I swear Chicken, one of these days—CHICKEN MARSELLA!!!!  
  
Chicken: Really?? Can I have extra wine sauce???!  
  
Me: Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!  
  
Chicken: Frustrated again, are we? Bock bock BOCK!!!  
  
Me: You…Are…So…Dead…………  
  
  
  
Disclamers: I STILL DON'T OWN IT!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME???!………Okay…  
  
A/N: Enjoy! And R&R, pleaz!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was aimlessly looking through the stores of Hogsmeade. She had already bought her school supplies a few weeks earlier in Daigon Alley, so now she was gift shopping.  
  
"Oh! Ron would like that!" she said, indicating a box full of every single famous wizard card there was. She picked that item off of the shelf and dropped it in her basket. She took out a list from her pocket.  
  
"Okay, only everyone else to go…" she sighed and walked further down the isle. After searching the whole store, finding nothing to her satisfaction, she decided to try a different place. She bought Ron's gift and left the store.  
  
Hermione's eyes wondered to Honeydukes and rested there before she thought, 'Hell with it! It's either candy or books! …Although, books might be a better idea…' She shook her head, knowing her friends all to well and walked into Honeydukes. She noticed there were many kids in the sugar- infested place, (not to mention, ingredients other than sugar also….) She noticed some from Hogwarts, but unfortunately, none from Gryffindor. She growled and made a gagging sound in the back of her throat when she noticed Malfoy and his flunkies. Avoiding them, Hermione grabbed a basket quickly and strode down an anonymous isle, 'As long as it doesn't contain Malfoy, it's fine with me!' she thought and gazed at the shelf.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here? A mudblood with no back up?"  
  
Hermione moaned and cursed herself (not the magical kind) for telling her parents to go get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, and also wondered how the stupid git had found her so quickly. She heard Crabbe and Goyle snicker.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" she said with distaste and walked futher down the isle. Of course, Malfoy didn't listen.  
  
"You don't think I'm going to pass up an opportunity like this?" Malfoy snarled as he caught up to her, Crabbe and Goyle following suit.  
  
Hermione ignored this comment and kept walking. Malfoy chuckled with mockery at her gesture.  
  
"Can't do anything now that potty and weasel aren't here to protect you?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione said and kept walking. "Oh, fuck," she muttered once she realized she walked straight into a dead end, 'How did I not notice?' She cursed (once again, not the magical kind, for you slow ones out there) herself once more as she realized she had forgotten her wand at home. (A/N: very un-Hermione-ish I know)  
  
Malfoy noticed her searching her pockets and realized what she had forgotten. "The responsible and all-knowing Granger forgets her wand?" Malfoy snickers, Crabbe and Goyle copied.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!" both Hermione and unexpectedly, Draco yelled. Malfoy recoiled himself, (this consisting of fixing his hair where it fell out of place in his frustation) before he demanded: "Go indulge yourselves in chocolate frogs or something. I don't need your help."  
  
At this, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle went to go indulge themselves in chocolate frogs our something.  
  
"Follow me!" Malfoy said unexpectedly.  
  
Hermione just glared, "Never!"  
  
At this, Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it in her direction.  
  
"You better fucking follow me, damnit! Unless you want me to use Imperius on you!" Malfoy muttered, making Hermione realize her how unsafe she was. But She just stood where she was.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood!" Malfoy hissed and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let go, you prat!"  
  
But her protests didn't help as he pulled her out of the store, she could hear Crabbe and Goyle snicker. When Malfoy had spotted a dark alley he pushed her in.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Insult me to death?" Hermione spat.  
  
"No," Malfoy stated flatly bringing them deeper into the ally.  
  
"I just wanted to do this!" He said after coming to a halt. Hermione raised an eyebrow and was about to throw another come back, but Malfoy forbid her from doing so. He grabbed Hermione's waist to his own and kissed her.  
  
Hermione gasped as she realized she wanted to kiss back. She brought her arms around Draco's thin waistline while all the while thinking: 'What the fuck? What the Hell? What the Hell am I doing? Screw what am I doing, what does he think he is doing? Wait a second, why are my arms around his waist?'  
  
With all her strength, Hermione pulled away, trying to look disgusted. "What was that Malfoy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: hehehe, didn't expect that did you?…Wait a tic—I didn't expect that either…but who says that's Draco? AAAAAHH! SHIT, I have said to much…sorry!!  
  
Chicken: **Looks over fic** Uuuuh, why is it so short?!  
  
Me: **frustrated** Why do you think Chicken? I wasn't having the best inspiring of my life!!!  
  
Chicken: **Nervous** oh—oh well!! How about we tell our nice and wonderful readers to please r&r and—and maybe that will inspire you a little??…BOCK!!!  
  
Me: Great idea chicken!  
  
Chicken: **bows**  
  
Me: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
